A Raven's Past
by DevilMayCryRX666
Summary: I've always lived secluded from the city; up on a hill with my foster mom and pet...That was, until I met my cousin...
1. Chapter 1

"Mikey!!" A voice yelled from the bottom of the stair well.

I winced at it, pulling the covers over my head. I didn't want to get out of bed now of all times. Way to warm and comfortable to even budge.

"Mikey!!" The voice yelled again.

I remained where I was as footsteps came stomping up the stairs. My bedroom door flew open, clattering against the wall as my foster mom, May, came into my room. She pulled the covers off me, causing the cold air to whip around me. I shivered and curled up into a ball as she put her hands on her hips. "Get out of bed and get that maniac bat of yours out of the kitchen!" She sternly said; her pine green eyes boring into me.

I groaned, "Can't you get her out of there yourself?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"Unless it involves a broom and war cry, then no. Now go get your bat!" She raised her voice as I groaned again.

I went to roll onto my other side, only to fall off the bed and hit the cold hard wood floor. I yelped as I bolted onto my feet, May chuckling as I did. Sticking my tongue out at her, I slowly drug myself out of my room and down the hall. May threw my blankets back onto my bed, shaking head her while smiling.

Yawning and stretching my arms out, I headed down the wooden stairs and into the tile floor kitchen. I shivered as my bare feet hit the cold tile. Times like this when I wished we had heated floors. "Shadow!" I called as I walked across the kitchen.

My small, brown bat flew down from the ceiling and landed in my messy white hair. I smiled, reaching up to gently pet her.

Opening up the fridge, I bent over and placed my hands on my knees; smiling while looking threw the fridge. "I bet you want something to eat, huh?" I guessed as Shadow peeked over my head and into the fridge.

Opening a drawer, I took out a good size piece of lettuce and held it up to Shadow. She snatched it and took off, flying out of the kitchen and upstairs. I heard May scream, causing me to chuckle as I pulled the jug of milk out of the fridge and shut it.

Getting myself some breakfast, I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I snatched the remote up while plopping down on the couch, cross legged. Figuring I'd stay up for a few minutes before retreating back to nice, warm bed, I flicked the TV on. As I started to eat, May came downstairs pulling her long, brown hair back into a messy bun. "Hurry up and get around."

She said, smoothing out her black skirt and adjusting her red V-neck top. "Why?" I asked, eating a spoon full of frosted flakes.

"You have school today." She answered.

I started gagging and spit my food from my mouth, jerking my head to her. "What!?" I nearly yelled.

May only smiled, "You can't sit on a hill you're whole life and be home schooled. You're plenty old enough to handle a real school now." She said while sitting down.

"You remember what happened last time you sent me to school!" I nearly yelled again while flailing my arms about.

"I do remember, but you were nine then. I believe you're plenty mature enough to handle situations the proper way; _without_ using a fist." May stressed the without.

I sighed, hanging my head.

You see, May had tried this stunt before. She had gotten me into the school and I had gone through the morning till lunch without a problem, then some girl started in on me and went on into recess. That's when I got pissed and punched her. She wound up in the hospital with a broken jaw and I got suspended. The same event happened again when I had come back; the girl's friends had tried ganging up on me, and all but one wound up in the hospital as well. That's when I got booted out of the school and May went back to home schooling me. I was almost certain these events would happen again. That and I hated leaving this hill; so many demons crawling around and so many other reasons not to leave. "It won't be so bad, Mikey." May tried assuring me. "You'll be with you're cousin this time."

I jerked my head up. "Cousin!? What cousin!?" I nearly yelled, confused.

May laughed, "Of course, you wouldn't know him. I never told you about him."

"When did I even have a cousin!?" I asked, jumping up off the couch.

"Since I adopted you." She answered.

"Why didn't you tell me about him!?"

"I didn't think you two would ever meet with you being a hermit."

I blinked before finally getting what she meant by 'hermit'. "I'm not a hermit!!" I yelled as May laughed.

"Come on, Mikey. Go get around before he arrives. I put the uniform on you're bed by the way." She said with a smile as my eyes widen.

"A uniform!?"


	2. Chapter 2

I miserably sighed as the warm water of the shower ran down my body. A thick layer of steam filled the dark bathroom. Shadow hung upside down on the bar connected to the shower head; a cloth wrapped around the bar to give her grip and prevent her from slipping. She was wet from having flown through the running water a couple of times.

Lifting my head up, I looked at the little bat. She stretched her wings out before pulling them back in. As I smiled, I looked down at my left arm. A jagged scar starting from the back of my left hand and ending just near my elbow coiled around it. My eyes softened as I stared at it before I looked back at Shadow. She stared at me with her beady black eyes before I smiled at her.

I took the shampoo and soap and started washing myself up before I finally got out. Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed a towel and dried myself off before scurffing my hair up in a vain attempt to dry it. Wipping the fog off the mirror, I chuckled at myself as I started brushing my hair out and doing everything else before I raided the cabinet. I pulled a roll of bandages out and started to bandage my arm up with the first layer. Once finished, I grabbed something off the sink and tied it to my arm before wrapping another layer of bandages around it. Shadow landed on my head as I finished, making me smile before I headed out.

Entering my room and shutting the door, I froze as my eyes fell on the thing lying on my bed. For a minute I stared at it; Shadow flying off my head and into a hole in the ceiling. I screamed then next minute.

May set her mug of coffee onto the coffee table as she heard the doorbell ring. Standing up, she walked over to the door and opened it with a smile. "Hello!" She cheerily said to two boys standing outside the door.

The boy with black, gelled hair smiled, as did the orange haired boy. "Hey May!" The black haired boy said, grinning.

"It's so good you made it here Yusuke! You've grown so much!" May said, grinning back before looking at his friend, "And who's this?"

"The name's Kuwabara!" The orange haired boy beamed while hitting his chest with a fist.

May giggled, "Its nice to meet you, Kuwabara. I'm May." She said with a smile.

Kuwabara grinned before May waved them on in, "Come on in, Mikey's getting dressed at the moment." She said while walking back into the house with the boys following.

"Been eager to finally meet him." Yusuke said, looking around.

May blinked when he said 'him' before she giggled. They were in for a surprise. "Make yourselves at home. Might be a minute because of the uniform." May said as Kuwabara sat on the couch and Yusuke leaned against the back of it.

"So, when did he decide to start going to school?" Kuwabara asked, looking at May.

"Didn't have a say in it. I just decided to go through with it." May answered.

"I feel sorry for the guy; schools asinine" Yusuke muttered.

"Not if you put forth an effort." May said, shaking her head.

"Yeah but if you put forth an effort for a cause, those bastard teachers change the answers to make the test a failing grade!" Kuwabara growled, remembering that incident.

"Oh, I'm sure not all the teachers are like that." May said, not knowing what had exactly happened.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other before back at her. "Sure." Yusuke said while rolling his eyes.

I shuddered while my eye twitched. I hated skirts! I'd rather wear a pink shirt than a skirt! Shaking my head, I quickly slipped a pair of shorts on under the skirt before unwilling dragging myself from my bedroom while grabbing my bag. Shadow landed on my head as I headed to the stairs. "You're so lucky Shadow..." I muttered while walking down the steps.

I stopped half way down the stairs; my smile having vanished since locking my eyes on the dreaded uniform. Now my eyes locked on to two boys; both obviously much taller than myself. I am short unfortunately, barely reaching 4'11"... The one leaning on the couch had black hair, gelled back and wore a green shirt and matching pants. The other boy sitting down had orange hair and wore a blue shirt and matching pants. I stared at them as they stared at me.

Suddenly, the orange haired boy was kneeling in front of me holding my hand. "Well you be my girlfriend?" He asked, having hearts for eyes.

I stared at him before my purple eyes narrowed. A swift punch across the face was his answer. Sent toppling to the bottom of the steps, he laid there with swirls in his eyes now. May gasped, jerking her head to me, "Mikey!!"

I shrugged my shoulders, now remaining silent. "Thats Mikey!?" The black haired boy yelled while pointing at me.

I looked at him as he stared at me in disbelief. The orange haired boy was all ready on his feet; his left eye now black. "What do ya mean that's Mikey!?" He yelled.

I stared at them as May giggled, "I forgot to mention Mikey was a girl, not a guy." She said as both guys' jaws dropped.

I crossed my arms as they remained in disbelief. May only chuckled. Shaking his head, the black haired boy looked at me, "Well, Mikey, I'm Yusuke."

I simply stared at him, nodding my head ever so slightly. "And I'm Kuwabara!" The orange haired boy beamingly said while pointing at him self.

Yusuke and May shook their heads. I kept my eyes in a blank stare. "Come on you three, better get going before your late." May then said.

"Man! We gotta walk all the way back down that so-called drive way again?!" Yusuke complained.

As we all were starting down the dirt road that led down the hill, May suddenly came running out of the house. "Yusuke!" She yelled, waving a hand in the air.

We all stopped and turned around. She pulled Yusuke away from us and handed him something. "Give these to Mikey when the time is right." She said as Yusuke looked down at two items.

Wooden kunai resting in his hand, one having a chip in it. Yusuke nodded his head uncertainly while looking at the kunai. Slowly, he looked back at where May was, only to discover she wasnt there. Blinking in confusion, Yusuke looked around before Kuwabara yelled, "Come on, Urameshi!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ya know, you're prefect for an arm rest." Yusuke said; his arm lying on my head.

I shook my head briskly, making him remove his arm as we headed in to the school. "I'll see you soon, Mikey." Kuwabara grinned as I shot a glare at him.

He quickly left down the hall. Yusuke chuckled. "Come on, office is this way."

"Lets see here...ah, here you are!" The brown haired office attendant said, handing me a slip of paper. "That's you're schedule."

I nodded before heading out of the office.

Yusuke quickly snatched my schedule from me and skimmed through it. "Looks like lunch, gym and math we're together, never in math though." He said as I nodded my head slightly.

Next question to ask him was if I had classes with Kuwabara? I wanted to avoid him...Handing my schedule back to me, Yusuke pointed down the hall. "First period class is that way. The teacher's a bitch just to let you know."

I nodded my head before leaving Yusuke and heading down the hall. Yusuke had been right about the teacher; she was a bitch and just had that voice that made you want to punch her. I held back though and moved on through the day and to lunch. Not much for problems so far.

I sat on the roof of the school, eating some rice while staring out across the building. The door to the roof suddenly opened as Yusuke walked out of it, letting it slam behind him. He grumbled to himself; his hands jammed in the pockets of his pants. He was a few inches from the door when his eyes fell on me. I stared at him before raising my hand up in vague attempt at a wave then looked back at the sky. He blinked before smirking, "So, how's the first day of school?" He asked, wandering over to me.

I kept my eyes on the sky. He stared at me, raising an eyebrow. "Hello?" He asked.

I still didn't answer him. "Earth to micro midget!" Yusuke flailed his hand in front of my face.

I still kept silent. I never wanted to talk when I was away from home and few times that I had to talk today were less than three words at a time. Yusuke sighed before nudging me with his foot. "The teachers must've taught you to not talk. Lucky them." He said before a shook my head.

Yusuke jumped back in a fake surprise, "It moved!"

I looked at him, before shaking my head. Of all the times, I wish I had something to throw at his head….Yusuke sighed. "Don't make me do a bunch of funky faces." He half jokingly said.

This I had to see, unfortunately, the bell rang.

With Yusuke skipping his classes and PE now over, I headed to math. Regrettably, I should've just skipped the damn class. "Hey Mikey!!" That annoying voice yelled from behind.

I would've winced, but didn't; just looked back over my shoulder to see Kuwabara running to catch up with me. He came to halt next to me, smiling. "You got math too?" He asked.

I simply nodded while walking. "Well I do too!" He excitingly grinned.

I shook my head and headed into the math room. God, I just wanted to go home now.

Taking a seat in a very back of the class, I stared out the window as other students began coming in. Kuwabara had sat with some other kids on the other side of the class room. He had been looking at the empty seat next to me, then back at his friends before back at the seat again. If he planned on moving to there, I was going to punch him. A girl suddenly took the seat next to me just before class began. Thank god, anyone was better than Kuwabara. The girl heaved a sigh while looking towards the front of the class before at me. "Hi..." She shyly said in a quiet voice.

My eyes shifted to her. Her soft, brown hair framed her face and flowed down to the middle of her back. She had an innocent look to her and the hazel eyes only added to it. At first I remained silent but I just compelled to say something back. "Hey..." I quietly said back.

She gave a smile. "I'm Shana..." She quietly introduced herself.

"Mikey." I said back.

Her smile grew before she looked towards the front of the room.

Throughout the period, Shana and I had a series of small conversations about little things dealing with school. Surprisingly, I enjoyed chatting with her. We helped each other with the math throughout class; neither of us being any good in it. Half the time though, instead of working on the page, we made random doodles on our papers; some becoming mini comics. I don't think I'd ever made a friend this fast before. Hell, she was the only classmate I'd spoke to all day.

As class ended, students began running out of the room. I didn't know where Kuwabara had ran off; didn't really want to now. Walking out of the school with Shana, I looked to the sky before stopping just outside the school. "I'll see you later, Mikey." She said, smiling softly.

"Yeah, bye."

She started walking off in the opposite direction I had to go. As I went to go walk off to my home, Yusuke and Kuwabara suddenly popped out of no where and grabbed my arms. "To our house we go!!" They yelled, dragging me off in the direction Shana went.

I didn't want to talk to them, but at moment, I was pissed. "Let me go!!" I yelled, digging my heels into the ground the best I could.

Both of them stopped for a minute, looking at me. "Hey, she finally talked!"

"Just let go!" I demanded, struggling to get my arms free of their grasps.

"Can't." Yusuke said, Kuwabara grinning.

"Your coming home with us!"


	4. Chapter 4

We got to Yusuke's house after awhile of waking. It was out of the city, and on a hill in the middle of some woods. His house was large; two stories and cream colored. It looked pretty nice, but I preferred May's house. It was small, cozy, and hell, it's where I've lived the better part of my life. "We're home!!" Kuwabara yelled while Yusuke kicked the front door open.

I still suspended in the air by them as they walked into the house. They finally set me down once inside. "Don't kick the door, Yusuke; it might fall off the hinges again." A calming voice said.

A red haired boy was standing in the hall near us. He smiled warmly; his emerald green eyes falling on me. "Hello there." He said, that smile still on his face.

I slowly nodded my head in acknowledgement. "This is Mikey!" Kuwabara blurted out.

"And she's the cousin I told ya about!" Yusuke added while throwing an arm around my neck.

I held a blank expression as Kurama blinked, "Well, this is a surprise. We were expecting a boy but it's a pleasure to meet you, Mikey. I'm Kurama." The red head smiled once again.

I simply nodded my head again before shoving Yusuke off me. He stumbled into a wall. "She don't talk much..." Kuwabara pointed out.

"It's alright, she's new here." Kurama said as Yusuke regained his composure.

"Yeah right, we're lucky to get her to talk." Yusuke grumbled while rubbing his head.

"Well, give her some time. I'll go start dinner now." Kurama said before turning and walking down the hall.

Kuwabara scratched his head. "Now what?" He asked.

"I go home now." I bluntly said while turning towards the door.

Yusuke jumped before grabbing a hold of my shoulders. "You have to stay here for a while." He said. "May said so."

I glared at the door, wanting to claw May's face to shreds now. I hated being away from that hill! "Come on." Yusuke said, lifting me up off the ground and heading down the wall.

"Then tell me where the bathroom is…" I grumbled.

Yusuke set me down when we reached the living room and pointed to some stairs. "Third door on the right." He said.

I was upstairs and in the bathroom an instant. Sighing, I leaned against the countertop, suddenly remembering my backpack. The one thing I knew I had but its uselessness made me forget about it. Taking it off, I pulled out some clothes and quickly changed out of the wretched uniform. I now comfortably wore a red shirt and a pair of jeans. Stuffing the uniform into the bag, I remained in the bathroom for a short time, staring out the window in there before sighing. I finally left about an hour later.

Coming downstairs, I heard Kuwabara and Yusuke yelling at one another while playing a game. I shook my head before finding my way to the kitchen. Kurama was cutting some vegetables up while some stuff was cooking on the stove. Whatever he was making, it smelled good. Kurama stopped cutting up the vegetables and looked towards me, smiling. "Hello Mikey."

I managed a smile back before walking over to him. "Can I help you?" I quietly asked. Kurama blinked before he gave that warming smile again, "Yes you can."

As everyone was sitting and eating the dinner Kurama had cooked up, I kept quiet and held my head low. I didn't eat much, I never did, but that wasn't anything to worry about. Yusuke and Kuwabara were eating it up as though they had been starved for weeks, making a mess in the process. I had met these three other girls as well at the start of dinner. There was Kayko, who had brown hair with brown eyes and was apparently Yusuke's girlfriend. I felt sorry for her. Then there was Botan who had long sky blue hair and bubblegum pink eyes; she was very bubbly and quite scary. Last was Yukina who had mint green hair and red eyes, she was quiet and someone I could probably talk with.

A piece of stake suddenly landed on my plate in front of me, causing me to jerk my head up. All I saw was a blur of orange and blue, and black and green before I was suddenly knocked onto the ground. Yusuke and Kuwabara both jumped up, practically tackling the plate just to get the stake. Both yelled loudly at one another, trying to push each other away just to get it.

Kayko and Yukina were both at my side in an instant and helping me up. "I'm sorry about them." Yukina apologized.

I flexed my arm out. "Its alright…" I said to her as Kayko went over and grabbed Yusuke's ear, dragging him away from the table.

"Ha ha!!" Kuwabara yelled, grabbing and eating the stake.

"Kayko!!" Yusuke complained, flailing his arms.

"You think you'd be more respectable with a guest here! You're unbelievable Yusuke!" Kayko scolded him before both start arguing.

I shook my head and left the room. No point in staying in there. As I headed out of the dining room, I walked passed some guy. He had to be about an inch taller than me at the least and he wore all black with this gravity defying black hair. I stopped and looked back at him for a split second before walking out into the living room.

Heading over to a window, I stared out it with my hands in my pockets. It had started raining out in a drizzle; water ran down the window and puddles were slowly forming. I heard a loud "ow!" come from the dinning room before laughter erupted from it. I shook my head before resting my forehead against the cold glass and slowly closing my eyes. "I want to go home..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mikey?" A quiet voice asked from behind me.

I jerked my head off the glass and to the voice, discovering it to belong to Yukina. "Are you ok?" She asked.

My eyes shifted to the ground before back at her. "Yeah..." I answered. She kept her gaze on me.

"I dont think you are" She said as I gave a sigh.

Was it really that obvious?

"Just want to go home..." I said while looking back towards the window.

"You're homesick then?" Yukina asked as she stepped up next to me.

"I guess...Never been away from home this long before..." I explained while lowering head.

I really was a hermit like May said. All I ever did was stay there, on that hill. I had a reason too, but I know May would have wanted me to get away from it. But...I didnt want to leave it. I couldn't leave it...What's there, what lies deep within that hill is something important to me, and I just couldn't leave it.

Yukina looked at me. "Why dont you head home then?" She asked.

I looked over my shoulder towards the dining room before back at her. "Yusuke." I simply answered.

Yukina shook her head. "I dont like seeing people sad, head home Mikey. I'll find some way of keeping him occupied for the time being." She said.

I gave a soft smile, which she returned. "Alright...thank you Yukina."

"You're welcome Mikey."

As Yukina was in the dining room, I swiftly left the house with my backpack on one shoulder. There was no way I was gonna stay there any longer, I had to get home. I-I just had too...

Darting down the damp driveway, I moved quickly to put distance between me and Yusuke's house. I betted that the second he discovered I left, he'd come after me. The sky was still pitch black, and rain still fell from them. There was a dull roar of thunder here and there, nothing spectacular. Finally making it off the long driveway, I headed directly towards town. I'd cut through it and be at my hill in no time. Though I wish right now I was on bus or driving, it would be faster then, but I'd just have to deal with running.

Eventually, I made it to town and darted swiftly down the nearly abandon sidewalks. The rain picked up a little and a cold wind bellowed. A chill crept up my spine; a chill I didnt like. My scarred arm throbbed softly, which only drove me on faster. Something wasnt right. Finally cutting through town and running up the road a ways before hitting my driveway, I came to dead stop.

Taking heavy breaths, I stared up the muddy drive; my arm throbbing a bit more. Slowly, I grasped it, cutting the throbbing off before I found myself running up the long drive, faster than I would have been. Something definitely wasnt right.

Nearly reaching the house, the smell of smoke reached my nose and my eyes narrowed. Reaching the house at last, I froze where I was. I took more heavy breaths with wide eyes as I stared at the blazing inferno in front of me. "May!!" I yelled, going to run towards the blazing house.

A sudden explosion sent me flying back into a tree as remnants of wood and other stuff fell across the area. I hit the ground in a kneeling position, jerking my head up to stare at the burning remains of the house. "May...!" I pulled myself up; staring at flames as a figure suddenly appeared in them.

My eyes narrowed as it came walking out; like the flames werent even affecting it. A woman came to a stop a few feet from the fire; her long, brown hair bellowing out and sharp blue eyes locked onto me. She had brown ears on her head and a tail which bellowed lightly with her hair. Her off white tank top and jeans didnt seem scorched at all by the fire and a whip rested on her waist. "Well, well, well, I thought you'd come running, but not this fast." The demon woman spoke.

I clenched my fists. "You did this, didnt you!?" I snapped.

She smirked reveling sharp fangs. "What if I did?" She asked, flexing her clawed fingers before holding them in loose fists.

"You bastard!" I yelled, lunging forward at her.

She quickly sidestepped me, causing me to skid passed her before charging at her again, throwing a fury of punches at her. She effortlessly dodged them all; a smirk still planted on her face. Dodging another punch, she swiftly brought and smashed her leg into my side, sending me into a tree.

Crashing into it and splitting the bark, I fell onto the ground growling. She only smirked. "This must be a joke. The Guardian of the Amaya should be much stronger than this." The woman sneered as I stood up.

"How the hell do you know about that!?" I snapped, making her smirk grow.

"I know many things, Mikey." She chuckled before she suddenly stopped and jumped back as a blackish brownish blur smashed into the ground where she was just standing.

The blur became airborne again just as fast as it had came down to smash into the ground. A large bat circled back around; its thick brownish black fur in tufts and two large off white horns jetting off of its head with two smaller ones off to the side of them. Its wings were large; slightly torn and black with long, sharp claws protruding off of them. Its hind legs had sharp talons and grasped something in them. My eyes widen slightly. "Shadow!!" I yelled as she swooped back down, her wing just missing the demon woman.

Shadow made another circle, releasing from her talons the grasped item she had had. The large, creamy colored thing fell towards the ground and I quickly caught it. Swinging the large bone over my shoulder, I gave a soft smirk. My boomerang bone, Niraikotsu was securely in my grasp now. I looked back at the demon woman as her eyes narrowed. She then lunged forward at me, her claws out stretched. Reacting quickly, I threw Niraikotsu at her. The boomerang spun furiously and quickly at her, but she leapt into the air as Niraikotsu sliced through the ground under her and out into the tree tops

My eyes widen as a whip suddenly lashed across my arm. I snarled in pain, quickly jumping off to the side. Landing on the ground, I grabbed my bleeding right arm tightly; blood trickling down from the long gash and across my fingers. The demon woman was still airborne; her whip in hand, a smirk planted on her face again.

"Idiot."


	6. Chapter 6

Niraikotsu suddenly slammed into the demon woman from behind. She howled in pain as she crashed into the ground; blood splattering everywhere. I let my bleeding arm go and quickly caught Niraikotsu; hoisting it up and over my shoulder. The woman lay stunned on the ground; blood pooling around her. Her hand curled into a fist as she slowly staggered onto her feet; her back side bloody; a huge gash running along her back. She gritted her teeth in pain. "Bitch!" She snarled, snapping her whip at me.

I slammed Niraikotsu into it, but the whip quickly wrapped around the bone. The woman jerked back on the whip, pulling Niraikotsu from my hand. The bone flew over her head as the whip slipped from around it. As Niraikotsu slammed into the ground, I was suddenly lunging at the woman; bringing my left arm around. The woman quickly jerked back; my fist skimming across her face. I gave a soft smirk as I flexed my wrist down. A sharp blade suddenly ripped through the bandages; slicing across the woman's face.

She screeched; jumping back away from me and grabbed her face as blood dripped from the slice. The woman snarled while looking at me through her fingers. "Bitch!"

Removing her hand from her face, she lashed the whip at me. I quickly jumped back, barely missing it before it was suddenly coiled around my already gashed arm. My eyes widen as the woman jerked hard on the whip; ripping my skin while sending me flying over top of her and into the ground. The wind was knocked out of me as I ht the ground, laying there stunned with my arm bleeding profusely. The woman stood up straight. "Thinking I'd be defeated by a mere human…" She brought her whip up, readying to crack it down on me.

I shut my eyes before a scream of shock and pain suddenly tore through the area. I snapped my eyes open; staring at the woman as she hit a tree. She broke right through it and into another, splintering wood and causing the tree to collasp. My eyes were wide as I stared at her before slowly turning my head. My eyes fell on Yusuke. He standing there with his arm out; his fingers positioned like a gun. "Mikey!" A familiar voice yelled out.

My eyes shifted to Shana as she was suddenly kneeling next to me. She pulled me up onto my feet as the demon woman was staggering onto hers. I grunted in pain, tightly shutting my eyes as the woman stared at all of us; blood dripping heavily from her back. It was surprising she was still standing. With narrowed eyes, the woman suddenly fell back, vanishing amongst the trees.

Yusuke scanned the area before slowly relaxing and bringing his arm down. "She did a number on you're arm..." Shana trailed off while looking over my bloody arm.

I pulled away, "It'll be fine..."

"Hey, Mikey!" Yusuke yelled, walking over to us.

We both looked at him. "Why the hell did you run off!? You could've gotten killed!" He yelled as I looked away.

"I wanted to leave..."

"And get killed?!"

"Why does it even matter?!" I snapped at him.

He pulled his head back slightly. "You just met me! You don't even know shit about me! Why should you bother caring!?"

"Because you're family." Yusuke answered.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "That and you a good arm rest." He said while giving a thumbs up.

I pulled away from him. Yusuke looked around before towards the dissapating flames. "Is May...?" He started to ask.

I lowered my head down; my bangs covering my face. Yusuke lowered his head down, Shana not understanding at first before it slowly started coming to her. She looked at me sorrowfully, before Yusuke lifted his head up. "Come on, Mikey...Lets go home..."

I didn't look up, "This is my home, Yusuke. I have to stay here."

"You can't Mikey..." Yusuke tried reasoning. "May...she's...and that demon woman...not to mention some explaninations..."

"I don't have any explaining to do, Yusuke." I said, looking at him. "And I'm not going to leave, this _is _my home!"

"Mikey, you don't have any other place to stay! And May's dead!" He practically shouted, clenching his fists.

Saying that, hearing that...It must've hurt him as much as I did me. "This is still my home! So just go!" I snapped before turning and running into the woods.

Shana stepped back, holding a loose fist over her heart. Yusuke heaved a sigh. "Dammit..." He muttered.

Shana slowly looked around at the debris then towards Yusuke. She was going to say something, but decided against it, lowering her head down instead.

"...I'll get her to come back with me somehow." Yusuke said, going to take a step forward.

Shadow suddenly landed on the ground before him, snarling and baring her fangs. Yusuke stumbled back, startled by the giant beast. Shana stepped back, startled, as Shadow growled, clearly not wanting Yusuke to follow. Yusuke, coming out of shock, clenched his fists, "Move it you over grown hair ball!!"


	7. Chapter 7

Running through the trees and bushes, I eventually made it to a rocky crick bed; it flowed from a pond further up. Making my way down the long embankment, I splashed into the freezing waters; some of the water splashing up onto my bloody arm. I winced slightly as blood dripped into the running water and onto the rocks.

Looking around, I started off running down the stream. The embankments grew higher and higher as the crick cut down further and further through the ground. Finally, I made it to a very high section of the embankments and waded my way over to one of them. Placing my hand on a jagged rock that jetted out of the water near the embankment, a symbol formed on it. The symbol started glowing red; a section of the embankment faded away revealing a cavern entrance.

Water quickly rushed down into the cavern I started into it. I slide down on the rocks a ways before the entrance closed up again. The water quietly rushed down the steep path and was draining off quickly as I ventured further down the dark abyss; grabbing a hold of the damn, rocky wall here and there to prevent myself from slipping.

Finally, I stepped on a solid dirt path that winded its way through this place. Looking over my shoulder for a brief second, I looked back ahead and started down the path. Everything became pitch black as I walked further down the tunnel. I used the wall as a guild to walk my way through; I didn't want to run due to possibly running into a wall at random.

As I rounded a bend, my hand still sliding along the wall, a flame suddenly to life. More started lighting as I gave a soft smile and continued on until the tunnel opened up into a very large area deep under ground. Crystals off all sizes jetted out of the ground around the area; a simple path way clearly visible through the field. Large, jagged rocks jetted out from the ceiling above with drops of water dripping from them. In the center of the large area; was a stone alter. It went up a little ways; four cases of stone steps located on each side. 6 stone pillars with engravings on them circled around the top of the alter; some broken and others chipped away here and there. The alter its self had chips and sections missing on it as well. It was quite old after all.

As I made my way to the alter; a soft blue light glowed from atop of it. A Large crystal; bluish white and free floating an inch or two above the center of the alter rotated around slowly. Making my way up to it, I smiled softly.

The Amaya; a very powerful crystal, was my whole reason for being a hermit on the hill. I guarded this mystic thing with my life; kept it safe from demons and humans alike. It had been my sole duty since I stumbled upon it as a kid. It was where I got my scar from. The scar on my arm is what represented my guardianship to the Amaya. It would often throb if the Amaya was in danger.

Giving a soft sigh, I lowered my head down. "I failed to protect May..." I confessed, closing my eyes.

All because Yusuke kept me at his damn house! If I could have been here; been there at home, I could've prevented May's death...Tears sprung to my eyes now, just thinking about May. She had done so much for me; took me in, gave me home, put up with me. She had done so much...she didn't deserve to die. If anyone did, it was me more than her.

Swallowing, I rubbed my eyes before looking at the Amaya. I knew dying wasn't an option with this crystal. It needed me after all...

I suddenly jerked my head up as another presence behind me caught my senses. Whipping around, my eyes locked onto the guy in black from before; with the gravity defying hair. My eyes instantly narrowed into a death glare. "Hn, nice place to run off too." He spoke.

I growled, "How the hell did you get in here?!"

"Followed you." He answered.

"Leave!" I yelled, clenching my fists.

"I can't." And with that, he suddenly appeared in front of me.

I twisted my body to the side, barely missing a punch thrown by him. But even with that quick reflex, he was still faster. Delivering a punch to my abdomen, I was sent flying back off the alter and into the crystal fields. The sharp rocks broke off or punctured through my skin and clothes, causing me to draw into a sharp breath of pain. My right arm was uselessly as of now and without Niraikotsu, I was virtually defenseless. But I wouldn't go down just yet. Pulling my self up, my eyes suddenly went wide. A sharp pain went through my neck before everything went black.

So much for the just yet...


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes slowly cracked opened, before closing again. I groaned softly; the back of my neck aching. Tilting my head to the side, I came to a slow realization. Opening my eyes up again, I saw nothing but darkness. I knew I was on a bed though.

Pushing my self up, I rubbed my neck. I couldn't see anything, not even a window. Sure, the darkness was nice, but not knowing where I was is what bugged me the most. "Hn, you're awake." A voice suddenly spoke.

I jumped slightly and looked around. My senses were already running high with being in the dark and now someone else was here?

Awesome. Just awesome.

A light suddenly flicked on, causing me to shut and shield my eyes with my arm. "Dammit! You had to turn on the light!"

"Would you rather look around blindly or be able to see?" The voice asked again.

Now it was coming to me. That voice was familiar.

Removing my arm, I slowly opened my eyes and let them adjust. The room was dark, the walls being black and the floor was carpeted, black as well. The bed I was on wasn't too big nor too small and had crimson red covers. The window had black curtains drawn over it and closet doors were visible on one of the walls. Different kinds of swords were nearly placed on the walls. Each sword was different, and neat in its own sense and design.

Looking towards the door, my eyes fell on the boy from before; the one in all black and had attacked me near the Amaya. My gaze became an instant glare. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Hn, you know." He answered.

"Aside from a dark room, no, I don't."

"You have a head to use unlike the idiots." My eyes narrowed before widening slightly.

I was at Yusuke's place! Of all the places, why here!? Oh yeah, cause the shrimpy guy lives here!

I pulled my self up off the bed as I growled, "Why the hell am I here!?" I asked angrily.

"I was just told to bring you back here." He shrugged.

"By who!?" I demanded to know.

He didn't answer this time, just turned towards the door. Growling, I lunged at him, only to be slammed against the floor in an instant. Shocked and startled, I laid there with wide eyes as he stood back up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Coming out of shock, I snarled and bolted onto my feet. Opening the door, I practically flew out into the wall and almost ran into Shana. "Mikey!" She yelled happily as I blinked in confusion.

She suddenly hugged me tightly. "You're ok!!" She gloated happily.

A sudden pain went through my arm, causing me to push Shana off of me and stumbled back into a wall. I held my arm tightly; noticing bandages on it and blood seeping through. Shana gave a soft gasp, "I'm so sorry, Mikey!"

"It's ok..." I told her, letting my arm go.

"But..."

"Shana, it's alright. My arm didn't fall off." I tried to joke.

Shana slowly nodded her head, "Ok..."

Heading downstairs, all heads suddenly turned to me and Shana. Being stared at made me want to run back upstairs. "Mikey!" Kayko happily shouted.

I looked towards her before at the ground. I felt bad being here...Shana pulled me down the rest of the steps, where as Yukina suddenly hugged me out of no where, startling me.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Mikey." She said.

I slowly hugged her back, being mindful of my arm before pulling back. "Yeah..." I sadly said back.

Yukina's eyes spotted the reddening bandages and quickly placed her hands on my arm, gently though as it not hurt me. I watched her, confused slightly before she pulled her hands back. My arm no longer hurt, and the red blob stopped growing on my bandages. At the moment, I wasnt quite sure what she had done but it slowly started to set it. She healed me..."You shouldn't have run off like that Mikey, you could've gotten seriously hurt." Kurama's calm spoke as he came over to us.

"I know..." I slowly lowered my head down.

"And now you have some explaining to do!" Yusuke suddenly shouted from no where.

I slowly looked at him, having failed to realize he had been there. He grinned as I shook my head. I didn't want to explain, but I doubt I'd be able to get out of this.

"Is it...really worth knowing?" I asked.

"People don't always go running off like that for no reason. We know May-" Yusuke stopped himself as I lowered my head further.

She was dead because of me..."It isn't you're fault Mikey." Shana tried comforting me.

"It's that damned demon's fault." Yusuke then said, looking down with a anger in is eyes.

In truth, it was hers for killing May, but I kept the weight on my shoulders. I wasn't there to protect her. I failed in keeping May alive..."Come on, Mikey..." Yusuke softly spoke.

He stood and walked over to me. He suddenly lifted me up without any effort. My eyes went wide. "Catch!" Yusuke yelled, tossing me in the air.

I screamed as Kuwabara suddenly caught me. "He-" I punched him, making him drop me.

Yusuke burst out laughing before Kayko slapped him, Yukina squeaking out a gasp. Standing up, I growled at Yusuke. He was in daze with a bright red hand print on the side of his face. "I'm gonna kill him..." I muttered while cracking my knuckles.

Kurama instantly put his hands up with a nervous smile. "Let's not kill Yusuke, ok? He has his uses." He said in defense of Yusuke.

"Good use for a punching bag!" I yelled while going lunge at him.

A portal suddenly opened up in the few feet between me and Yusuke, causing me to stumble and almost fall. Botan emerged from it; a cheery grin on her face, "Hello everyone! I've got great news!!"


	9. Chapter 9

"What's the news, Botan?" Kuwabara asked as she smiled.

"Koenma wants to see us! Mainly Mikey!" She answered with that grin.

"How is that good news?" Kuwabara then asked.

Botan shrugged, "It just is, so lets go!!" She yelled, suddenly grabbing my arm.

"Hey!!" I yelled as I was drug into the portal, the others following after.

The portal opened up in a large office with a desk piled high with papers. Stamping could be heard from behind the stacks and papers were tossed off the desk into an ever growing pile on the floor. "Hey Koenma!" Yusuke shouted, causing the stamping and paper tossing to stop.

The chair behind the papers moved and someone jumped off it. I blinked as I watched a toddler walk around the desk. "Hello." He said as I stared down at him.

"I'm Koenma, ruler of Spirit World." He then said before I looked back at the others.

"Is this some joke?" I asked.

"No it isn't." Kurama answered.

"If it were a joke, I wouldn't be on probation..." Hiei muttered to himself as I looked back at Koenma.

It was nice finally meeting someone shorter than me. "I'm sure your confused on this matter, should I explain everything?" Koenma asked.

"No...Explanations never stick." I answered.

"Good, I didn't feel like explaining anyways. Now then, Mikey, you are the guardian of the Amaya, correct?" Koenma asked.

"What's that?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked.

"A rather powerful relic..." Hiei answered, making me look back at him.

How would he know anything of the Amaya? Demons rarely knew. About 1 in 50 I've slain actually knew something of the Amaya. Then again, they were lesser demons...Yusuke scratched his head, "So Mikey guards this thing?" He asked. "Yeah..." I confessed.

"As expected." Koenma then said.

I looked at him as he pointed to my bandaged arm. "The mark of the guardian would be under that, but the mark would have been faintly there when you were born." Koenma said.

"How?" I asked.

"You're the reincarnation of the original guardian." Koenma answered.

I blinked. Reincarnation?

"Hitomi." Kurama then spoke as Koenma nodded his head.

"Who's Hitomi?" I asked.

"The previous guardian of the Amaya, she died protecting it." Koenma answered. "The Amaya had disappeared after she died. It must've reappeared when you were born." He added.

"I guess so..." I uncertainly said, my eyes drifting elsewhere.

"And, with that said, there's more." I looked at him again.

"You're half-demon as she was."

My eyes widen. "What!?" Yusuke shouted, taking the word right out of my mouth. "She's got nothing demonic or anything to her!"

"Yes, because it sealed away. I'm not sure why." Koenma scratched his head.

"How am I half-demon?" I asked.

"I believe it has to do with being Hitomi's reincarnation, but it could also be genetic wise." Koenma answered.

He did have a point with the genetic stuff. Though I don't remember my parents, and May obviously wasn't my actual mom.

"Then what am I half of?" I then asked.

"Raven." He simply answered.

"I thought that demon race was killed off?" Kurama asked as I looked back at him.

Killed off? For what reasons? "It was, but somehow Mikey is half of one. That's the whole reason for bringing her here. If the ones responsible for killing the race catch wind of Mikey being a raven..."

"Then she'll be targeted." Yusuke finished Koenma's sentence.

"Yes."

"But..." I started, "If my raven lineage is sealed away, then no one would find out."

"If they did, however, it would be bad. You're the last raven demon that we know of; we can't let the race completely die off." Koenma explained. "Not to mention you're Yusuke's cousin and guardian of the Amaya." He then added.

"I guess..."

"This is what we'll do then. I am aware of a recent death..." I looked down, making Koenma quickly skip over that part. "You'll stay with gang and be put on the team."

I looked at him. "I'll still be able to go to the Amaya?"

"Yes." He answered as I looked back at the floor. I thought for a minute before looking back at him, "Alright…" I reluctantly answered.

"Good. Hiei..." Koenma looked towards him, "Will train you. I'm sure the seal can be broken with some training."

"Hn..." Was Hiei's only response as he looked elsewhere.

"What!?" Yusuke yelled.

"He'll kill her!!" Kuwabara then shouted.

"Does it really matter?" I asked.

"Yes!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.

"He won't kill her. _Right_, Hiei?" Koenma asked, stressing the right.

"Tch...Fine." Hiei answered, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Good, you all can leave now."


	10. Chapter 10

Stepping out into the living room of Yusuke's home, I was practically tackled by Kayko and Botan. "Come on Mikey!" They shouted, dragging me towards the door.

"What the hell!?" I spat out before being dragged, literally, into another portal.

Now I was dragged out of the portal and into a women's restroom. Just as the portal closed is when a woman walked out of one of the stalls. She had seen nothing, and no one else had been there to see anything either. "Shopping time!" Kayko shouted.

My eyes went wide before they dragged me out of the restrooms and into the mall. I instantly jerked my arms from them. "Hell no!" I shouted.

Both girls groaned, "Oh come on Mikey." Kayko said, taking a hold of my arm again.

"You're living with us now; you need some clothes and what not!" Botan said, before pointing towards a store. "Our first stop!" She then shouted before both girls dragged me right on in.

It was then I just wanted to die. To me, this hour and then some experience in this one store felt like a dress up game little kids played. Botan and Kayko went nuts finding clothes that fit me, having me try them on, them deciding if I looked good in them or not and then going back to finding more clothes. Honest to god, that whole time there I held a annoyed face.

After buying the truck load of clothes then, I was drug into another shop, then another, then god, another one! We could have been there the whole, entire freakin night if the mall didn't have a closing time! And I say, thank god for the closing time cause that's when we finally left! With, like what, a hundred bags!? God, someone kill me now. I do have to say though; we didn't have to carry the bags very far. Just out of the view then drop them through a portal before jumping in as well.

We came out in a room about standard size for a normal bedroom. The walls were a lavender color and the floor was carpeted. A twin size bed was up against the wall a few feet from the window, which had white curtains covering it. A desk was near the closet and there nightstand next to the bed. Nothing special…"This is your room." Botan said, smiling.

"Great..." I muttered, looking around before at the bed.

All the bags were on it.

I sighed as Kayko smiled, "We'll help you put the clothes away."

I was still awake when everyone had finally gone to bed. I had stayed in my room, not leaving it until I had everything set up. I now had blankets on my bed, posters and pictures on my walls, different things on my desk and Niraikotsu was up against the wall.

My little Shadow landed on my shoulder as I surveyed the room. I looked at her before rubbing her head with a finger. I smiled softly before looking down. I still felt bad for not being able to help May. If only I could've been there, if only I'd never been dragged to Yusuke's...That's all it is now; if only, if only.

I can't do anything now but somehow move on. But how? May's been the only person in my life for the longest time and now to suddenly have all the others…Its hard. Not to mention being further away from the Amaya. Getting up, I walked over to the window and pulled the curtains apart. I stared out the glass, in my best guess of the direction the Amaya would be in. I hated being so far away from it. I felt so useless in being its guardian now. And now, to learn, that I'm half-demon could make all the more difference in guardian that crystal. I just had to learn how to break the seal and use those powers.

I sighed.

It would be a while before that happened. I wished I could start now, but I'd have to wait for Hiei first and no doubt he's asleep. Or so I thought. In that instant, I whipped around as a voice reached my ears, "Can't sleep?"

My eyes locked on Hiei, who stood a few feet from me and just about an inch above me.

Curse that inch.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We're going to train." Was all he answered.


	11. Chapter 11

It was pitch black out; hard to see anything. There was no moon and clouds covered the sky. It was warm out, that was for sure and there were noises all around. I was standing out in the woods with Niraikotsu on my back.

Shadow had to stay back in my room. She was not to be there with us until Hiei allowed it. He knew Shadow acted as my eyes at night. With her echolocation and coordinated screeches, we could easily take on a fight at night, not to mention her true demon form could add to the fight.

But now, I was alone in this. I had to depend on my sensing more than anything now. My eyes could lead to be deceiving, and different noises could cloud my hearing.

Hiei had told me to concentrate on just him but I knew I also had to concentrate on my surroundings. Running into a tree would be both bad and embarrassing.

I held my eyes shut in order to concentrate; I couldn't have my eyes darting from one thing to another. Hiei suddenly came out of no where from behind me. I felt the cold steel of the flat side of the sword whack my shoulder.

I spun around, jerking my head left and right. This had been sudden and caught me off-guard. God, this was going to be a long night.

Stepping back, I suddenly spun around. "Run." Was the only thing I heard before Hiei's sword was brought down at me.

The quickly slicing of the air had me jerking back before the blade could cut me, but it nicked my arm. I jumped back away from him. I wasn't sure if I could use Niraikotsu, but it was there on my back for when needed. I jerked my head back as the tip of Hiei's blade graze the tip of my nose.

A fist was suddenly planted in my stomach, making my eyes snap open and send me back into a tree. I staggered to my feet. What the hell!? I growled as I took Niraikotsu from my back. Sensing or not, I was gonna kick his ass!

The sun peeked over the hill tops, lighting up the woods with rays of sunshine. I lay sprawled out on the grass with Niraikotsu embedded in a tree just a few feet from me.

I was lined with scratches, cuts and even a gash. I had bruises all over my arms and legs, and was sleepier than hell. The whole night was spent on that sensing exercise.

I paid the price for sucky sensing abilities which Hiei wanted to improve on first. I had gained some stuff during that time of training; a faint, little thing that corresponded with Hiei. Like I can sense his energy or something, but whatever it was, as long as I concentrated on it, I was able to dodge most of his attacks but, wasn't able to really even touch him.

Right now though, I just wanted to sleep. God, let me sleep...Hiei was sitting in a tree above me, watching me as I laid there half-awake, half-asleep. I looked peaceful there; calm, relaxed, sleepier than hell, despite all the cuts en stuff. He looked away from me after a few seconds and towards the sky.

I can't say how long I laid there half asleep, but as soon as I realized something, I was sitting up right in the blink of an eye. "Amaya!" I yelled, jumping up and yanking Niraikotsu from the tree.

Hiei looked towards me, about to say something but I took off before he could. He stood up and vanished after me as I ran off towards my old home. To say the least, I really didn't want to go back there. With the events that unfolded not to long ago, I really didn't want to see what was left of the house I once called home. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to call Yusuke's house a home in my eyes.

So far I just felt like a stranger in a place they shouldn't be. Honestly, I wasn't sure how long I'd stick it out at there. I might take off in a few days with the Amaya and go live another hermit life somewhere, where no one will be able to find and disturb me. Like that'll happen...


	12. Chapter 12

My feet came to a dead stop at the bottom of the muddy road; my eyes staring up the long path. I was actually scared to go up it, to have to face the remains of the house; the place where May died...

Hiei stepped up next to me, looking at the road before towards me. His hard gaze snapped me out of my trance and, without looking at him, I started up the road. Memories reeled through my head now; the drives up and down the road, the long walks we would take. The memories of breaking my arm from attempting to surf down the flooded driveway and May slipping on the mud trying to get to me...

I shook my head. It hurt enough as it is; these memories are just making it worse.

The tree cleared away, revealing the clearing where the house once sat. I forced myself to keep my eyes locked ahead; on something, anything. I didn't dare look down, didn't dare look off to either side. My foot kicked some black wood up, splitting it in two easily and sending some ash floating up into the air.

I stopped to rub my eyes but once I did, I found myself staring at the charred remains. It felt like forever, that I stared at those remnants but the moment my vision started to blur, I ran. Off into the grim woods and to the rushing crick. I nearly stumbled over the bank when I realized where I was. Rubbing my eyes again, I shook my head before watching the water. It was higher than normal, though nothing to bad.

Slowly, I moved and slid down the embankment; the cold water stinging my feet and legs as it rushed into my shoes and soaked my pant legs. Starting down the crick, I keep a hand on the bank to keep myself from slipping on the rocks till I made it to the jagged rock. It was well above the water and once I place my hand on it, the embankment faded away and flooded with water. I headed on it and made my way through the paths and to the crystal area.

Aside from more drops of water falling from the ceiling in a chorus of dripping noises, the place remained the same. I headed up to the alter and stared the slow, rotating Amaya. It's glow provided some comfort, but only just so much. I forced a small smile but it faded away instantly as Hiei stepped up onto the alter. "I forgot about you..." I quietly confessed.

"Doesn't matter." He merely stated.

"Right..."

I kneeled down in front of the Amaya. I had never taken it away from the alter; I was scared to, scared of what might happen. Though right now, I had to take it. I was just too far away to be sure of its safety. Slowly, I placed my hand just near its smooth surface the glowing becoming stronger as I closed my eyes. The crystals all around seeming reacted with the Amaya, each one glowing and filling the area with a strong light. The pillars came to life, their engravings glowing magnificent colors, a different one for each pillar. Slowly, the Amaya's glow before stronger; Hiei squinting his eyes a little. It became engulfed in the light, remaining that way for just a moment before the light started to recede.

I slowly opened my eyes again, leveling my arm down so the small light hoved over the palm of my hand. It slowly vanished and a small, clear crystal fell perfectly into my palm. It radiated different colors from within; red, light blue, grey, dark blue, yellow and green. The pillars slowly became dull again and the crystals glow vanished. The place was dark; eerie now and the dripping noises only added to it. I stood up, the only light coming from the small crystal. As I turned around, Hiei's face suddenly appeared from the darkness. I flinched before scowling, "Couldn't you have left already?"

"Koenma nor Yusuke don't want you running off." Was his answer.

Of course...I shook my head, "So?"

"So I'm stuck here until we go home." He said as he turned, and started off into the darkness.

I stood there with that same scowl on my face before I hesitantly started after him. I took small steps once I reached the bottom of the alter, suddenly hesitant of my surroundings. I kept one arm plastered to my side; the glow of the Amaya barely lighting up the ground near my feet. I didn't want to stumble over the crystals; they could act as a death trap in certain areas. I looked up once I became confident in my footing, scowling again. I couldn't see Hiei, little bastard must've been able to see in the dark or something.

I shook my head. What does it matter? He'll be waiting for me to emerge from the cavern, or be watching me by the least. I guess getting away would not be the easiest thing, but, maybe I'll be able too. Just have to wait for the right time...


	13. Chapter 13

I trudged back to Yusuke's home by my self; Hiei having vanished by time I'd gotten out of the cavern. I knew better than have headed to Yusuke's than any other place. I heaved a sigh while walking up the road. I wanted something to happen, _anything _to happen. Have a random demon attack me, some random guy kidnap, anything, god! Anything!

"Mikey!" A voice suddenly yelled out.

I blinked. Did god really answer my pleading? I turned my head over my shoulder to see Shana, running up the road after me. "Shana?" I asked, confused.

She came to stop in front of me, hugging me while she did. I tensed but slowly hugged her back. She pulled back with a smile, "I was coming to see you!"

"Oh...Why?" I asked, pulling back as well.

"Because you're my friend." She answered before blinking, "What happened to you now?"

I held a confused look before looking at myself. My cuts had all scabbed over, dried blood remaining on my arms and clothes, which held some tears in them from Hiei's sword. My shoes were muddy, wet still, and same with my pants. Honestly, I had forgotten all about my injuries, though the squishing of my shoes and the dampness of my pants were hard to ignore. "I...did some training with Hiei..." I slowly answered.

"Then let's get to Yusuke's, Yukina should be able to heal you." Shana said with a smile.

I looked up at her. I wasn't sure if she knew how much I resented being in that house, but I slowly nodded my head, "Alright..."

With that, we started up the road again.

The moment Shana and I stepped into the living room, I was nearly mauled my Kayko and Botan. "Mikey!!" They yelled as I stumbled back from them, Shana slightly startled.

"We were going to shopping today!" Kayko practically shouted.

"But we couldn't sense we couldn't find you!" Botan continued.

I stepped back away. I only wanted to go take a bath and get something to eat, not get bombarded. "So now we have to go tomorrow, with you!" They continued on, "No if, ands, or buts!"

"Can't you just go right now…?" I cautiously asked.

"Yukina went out with Kuwabara and won't be back till tonight." A calmer Botan answered.

"Oh..."

Kayko blinked, "Mikey, why are you wet and cut up?" She asked, finally noticing my cuts.

Botan in turn then noticed, "I was training with Hiei." I answered.

"Oh...did he go all out or something?" Kayko asked, taking a hold of my arm and looking at it.

I pulled it back from her, "I don't know, and I don't really care." I answered before looking at Shana. "I'll be back down in a bit, I want to get cleaned up."

She nodded her head, "I'll be right here."

It was about a half hour later that I finally stepped out of the bathroom; dressed in a black shirt and jean shorts that reached my knees. My hair was still wet, dripping down my back and band aids now lined covered my cuts. I had a new set of bandages on my left arm, doubled up yet again. The Amaya was in my pocket; it's glow unable to seen through the fabric.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, Shana quickly grabbed a hold of my arm, "Come on." She said with a smile, making me blink. "Let's go get some lunch."

I was confused at first before I finally smiled, "Alright."

I went to go head out of the house before Botan suddenly popped up in front of e, shoving a wallet into my hands, "Just in case!" She said with a grin.

I scowled but pocketed the wallet, "Right..." I said before walking around her and heading out of the house with Shana.

I happened to look back over my shoulder, at the house. I saw Hiei laying on the roof of it, his gaze on the sky it seems. I scowled. Knowing my luck he was going to follow me and Shana..."Mikey." Shana's voice had me snapping my head around to her.

She smiled, "Where should we go for lunch?"


	14. Chapter 14

I sighed while twirling my chopsticks in my noodles. I had my elbow on the table, my head propped up on my fist. My mind had been drifting everywhere sense we go the restaurant, making me quiet and kind of depressed. Shana looked at me as she took a sip of her water, "Are you ok Mikey?" She asked as she set her glass down.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"Mikey…" She poked my forehead with a chopstick, "What's wrong?"

I shifted my eyes to her before back at the noodles, "Yusuke…"

"What did he do?" She asked, her head tilted to the side a little.

"Well…not him specially, well….kind of...just…." I sighed, lifting my head up, "I don't like having to live in that house…"

"Can't you get an apartment?"

"I wish…" I grumbled while stabbing a chopstick into the noodles. "Ever hear of Koenma or Spirit World?"

"Actually I have." Shana answered.

I looked at her blinking, "Really?"

"A little, I've heard it from different demons."

I raised my eyebrows, "Different demons?"

"I…kind of…slay some demons when I have nothing better to do…" She nervously said, looking down.

"Well, you aren't alone in the matter so no worries."

She lifted her head back up and gave a small smile, "I guess your right…"

I managed a smile as well, "Yep, but, how much do you know about either of them?"

"Not much…just that Koenma rules the Spirit World…"

"Well, its Koenma who's basically having me stay with the gang at the house."

"Why though? Aren't able to live on your own?"

"Apparently not, ever heard of Raven demons?" I asked.

"I know they were killed off by someone…" She slowly answered.

"Yeah and somehow I'm one."

"Really?! But you…"

"Have no actual demonic stuff? Yeah, I know…"

"Why?"

"Apparently cause their 'sealed away' or something, I don't know." I shook my head.

"Can't you just leave?"

"I wish, but Hiei, the short guy, is always watching me." I propped him head up on my hand again.

"Isn't he an inch taller than you…?" Shana slowly asked.

"Yeah, I hate that inch…" I grumbled.

She nervously smile, "If you ever want to get away from them, you're welcome to come over to my place."

"No…I couldn't."

"The offer will always be there." She said, taking a sip of her water.

"Fine…don't expect me take you up on it though." I stated while crossing my arms.

Shana simply smiled, "If you say so."

I rolled my eyes before drinking down some of my soda, "Out of school by the way." I mentioned, Shana blinking.

"You were only there for a day…"

"Exactly." I managed a smile.

Anything was better than school, even if its getting sliced up, speaking of which…

When I arrived home a few hours later, I was quick to find Kurama in the kitchen. He was cooking dinner, something I wouldn't be able to eat. "Kurama?" I asked.

He stopped cutting up the vegetables to look at him, that warm smile instantly spreading across his face, "Yes?"

"Do you know where Hiei's room is?" I know I was in there before, but I didn't pay attention to where it exactly was.

"It's near you're room I believe, last door in the hall." He answered.

I smiled, "Thanks Kurama, I won't be eating tonight by the way…"

"I thought so. I'll keep some in the refrigerator though, in case you do get hungry." He said.

"Thanks again, Kurama." I said smiling before heading out and upstairs.

I found Hiei's room pretty easily and was about to just walk in but I stopped short. I stared at the door handle, my hand just centimeters from grasping it. This is something I would've done back home… I pulled my hand back and knocked on the door, "Hiei?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer, so I cracked the door open some, "Hiei?" I asked again.

I saw only darkness.

Fully opening the door, I walked in. The door shut on its own behind me as I felt around the wall for a light switch. The light clicked on as I found the switch and I turned around to come face to face with Hiei. "Ah!" I stumbled back into the wall, "Bastard! Don't do that!"

"What do you want?" He merely asked.

"For you to train me tomorrow, early." I answered.

"So that you won't have to deal with the girls?" He asked, turning and walking towards the window.

"Yeah…"

"Hn…"

I scowled, "Koenma said you had to train me."

Hiei looked back at me before at his window again. "You better move in the morning then."

I gave a smile, "I'll try."


End file.
